


Happiness Is A Warm Puppy

by byelinsonlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, I got bored so I wrote this, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Puppies, This is cute, Tumblr Prompt, larry - Freeform, liam and zayn don't really have a role oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byelinsonlarry/pseuds/byelinsonlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you were sitting behind me in the lecture hall at 8am and i was looking up pictures of cute puppies and i heard you go awwww!!” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Is A Warm Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! So i saw this cute prompt on tumblr and decided to write about it. I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Title is from a quote by Charles M. Schulz
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter: hansolouie  
> Tumblr: thedaggerisreal.tumblr.com

Harry was sat in his three hour lecture at eight in the morning and he was so close to jumping out the window if he hears his professor mention the word “cell” one more time. He honestly didn’t see the point of a law student taking up a biology class. He wanted to defend and prove cases and help innocent people, not learn about how the genes of his parents get transferred to him. 

He brought out his laptop and decided to do some research of his own. If he searched “cute puppies” instead of “Process of Inheritance” then his professor didn’t need to know.

Harry always loved puppies, or animals in general. There’s just this happiness that comes along with holding or playing with a puppy that no human can give him. Well maybe he just hasn’t found that person yet but for now, cute animals will do. He always wanted to buy a puppy for himself but pets were prohibited in their dorms and none of his friends lived outside of campus. He does have a cat back home in Cheshire but his mom has officially become the owner. He looks at his mental planner and checks if he has any free days to go back home to visit Dusty, and of course his mom.

He was on page five of google images when he heard a tiny but loud enough “awwww” behind him. He slowly turned around and the wind was knocked out of him. He was not prepared to see the most beautiful person with the bluest eyes and cutest nose. He knew he needed to say something, maybe even get mad at this person for looking at his laptop screen but he could not form words. Not when there’s this absolute god smiling at the pictures open on his screen. 

“Are you planning on buying a puppy?”, Mr. Beautiful asked.

“What?”

“You’ve been looking at pictures of puppies for about twenty minutes. I’m assuming you wanna buy one. But let me warn you, pets aren’t easy to hide here. Trust me.”, the god joked.

“O-oh! No uhm i was just really bored and i’m not exactly happy to be in this class so i just looked at these puppies. And y-yeah i know pets aren’t allowed here. I’m not really planning on getting one. I would love to have a puppy though but i already have a cat back home and-“, Harry stopped himself because he knew he tends to ramble a lot and he did not want to embarrass himself in front of this very cute boy. He blushed and muttered a “sorry” before facing front again.

After a few minutes, Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and he mentally prepared himself to face the beauty again.

“I’m Louis, by the way. Louis Tomlinson.”

“Harry. Styles. H-Harry Styles.”

“Well, Harold. Would you wanna meet me after this lecture? Unless of course you have more three hour lectures that require your presence.”

And..what? Did Louis just ask me out?

“Uhm no.”

“Oh. Maybe another time then?”, Louis tried not to look so disappointed.

“OH! I meant i have no more lectures to attend til the afternoon”, Harry blushed, realising how his answer sounded. 

“That’s great! For a second there, i thought you rejected me. My poor heart will never be fixed again.”, Louis declared, why clutching his chest dramatically. 

Harry giggled. “I won’t ever reject you.” Harry answered. If only louis knew how true that is. Fuck. He’s in too deep already and they haven’t even left the room. 

“Give me your phone so i can put my number in.”

Harry handed his phone and he hopes louis didn’t notice how eager he was to please the blue eyed boy. 

 

“There. Now you can text me when you aren’t looking at cute little animals during lectures.”, Louis teased.

Harry smiled and nodded and turned back to look at his professor who was finally ending his discussion. About time.

The bell rang and he was about to walk out with louis when he saw the boy was nowhere to be seen. Harry tried to hide his pout. He had Louis’ number anyway. He could always just text him if he still wanted to hang out before his next lecture.

Harry walked out the room and he was not expecting to see louis stood outside smiling at him. He will never get tired of that crinkly-eyed smile.

“Louis! You’re still here!” Wow, harry. Way to seem subtle.

“Of course, Curly! I asked you out remember? We’re gonna hang out before your afternoon lecture! Or did you already forget so easily. I thought you’d never reject me, Harold.”, Louis pouted. Harry may have spent hours looking at cute puppies but he doesn’t think he’ll ever see something more adorable than a grown man who is shorter than him, pouting like a child. 

“I-i remember. Sorry i didn’t think you were serious about that.” Harry shyly admitted.

“What! Of course i was serious. Why would you think i wasn’t?”

“I don’t really have a lot of friends here because i prefer staying at home cuddled on the couch with a movie playing than partying every night and not many people wanna hang out with someone like me.”, Harry said sadly. It was true. He only had his best friends Niall and Liam with him. Niall is his roommate and Liam is in the dorm three doors from theirs and is roomed with some guy named Zayn who had the face of Greek god, or that’s what he’s heard at least. He’s pretty sure Liam and Zayn have something going on but he’ll get to that a other time.

“Hey now, curly. You’re lucky because I love cuddling and movies and i prefer using my money for more important things rather than getting drunk every night. I do value my education.”, Louis said.

Harry couldn’t help but smile. Louis is so perfect. He kind of wants to snog his face off. Woah, Harry. Calm down.

“Anyway, I am now your friend and if you need a shoulder to cry one while watching your romantic movies, then you can always call me. You can usually find me in 4D. My best mate Zayn dorms there and if i’m not at my own place, i’m there.”

They start walking towards a small coffee shop in campus where Harry just so happens to be working at during weekends.

“Wait. Your best mate is Zayn?”

“Yeah why? Did he fuck with you? I will punch him!”

“no no. My best mate Liam is his roommate. I live in 4A. How have i never seen you before?”

“Well, Curly maybe fate didn’t want us to meet yet until today.”, louis joked.

 

“Harry! Why are you here? You don’t have a shift today? Oh who’s this cute boy with you. You would tell me if you get yourself a boyfriend, wouldn’t you?”, a woman screams.

Harry blushes and if he was looking at louis he would notice a subtle shade of pink on his cheeks too.

“Hi Barbara. We just thought it would be quiet here and we wanted to hang out before our next lectures. And no he is not my boyfriend.”, Harry says. He pretends he doesn’t hear the whispered “yet” by louis because he doesn’t know if his heart can take too much in one day.

“Hi, I’m Louis. Lovely to meet you.”

“Oh, you are polite. Hi, dear. I’m Barbara. Go find a table and what you’re ordering is on me today.”

“Oh we couldn’t do that, Barbara.”, Harry declines.

“Nonsense. It isn’t everyday you bring a cute boy slash potential boyfriend here. Let me treat you.”

“Stop calling him my boyfriend. You might scare him off. And i don’t even know if he likes me too.”, Harry whispers as he looks at louis who is looking at the display of different pastries.

“Oh dear, he likes you. Trust me.”

“I hope so.”, Harry mumbles. He walks to Louis so they can order and Louis puts his arm around Harry’s waist and harry is not sure how he’s still breathing.

“One cup of yorkshire tea and a chocolate chip cookie for me, please. What about you, Curly?”, Louis looks up at him and oh dear lord he is so tiny and it would be so easy to carry him around and hold him.

“Uhm just a cupcake please.”

“mmm just like you”, Louis whispers in Harry’s ear. Harry’s face heats up at that. 

“So, Harold. You work here? I remember Barbara mentioning you having no shifts today?”, Louis asks when they’re finally sitting down.

“Yeah i’m a baker here on Friday nights and on Saturdays.”

“You should definitely bake me something one day”

“Of course.”

____

Louis walks Harry back to his dorm just in time for him to grab his books for his next lecture and this totally feels like a first date. 

“This is me.” Harry says, pointing to his door.

“I had a great time with you today.”, Louis said. 

“Me too. And i’m sorry if Barbara kept on calling you my boyfriend. It’s just i never really bring anyone I like to the bakery and i haven’t had a boyfriend in so long. She was probably just excited to see me with a cute boy.”

“You like me?”

Harry blushed and nodded shyly.

“I like you too, if that wasn’t obvious yet.”, Louis cupped harry’s jaw and licked his lips.

“y-you do?”, Harry asked dumbly.

Louis laughed and pressed his lips against Harry’s. It took a second for Harry to understand what was happening before he kissed back. 

The door suddenly opened and they jumped apart.

“Oh so you two have finally met!”, dammit Niall. 

“Hey mate!”, Louis greeted the Irish. Harry stood there with his mouth open.

“You know him?!”

“Of course I do! He’s Liam’s boyfriend’s best friend.”, Niall laughed. Harry was definitely gonna have a conversation with Niall about hiding cute blue eyed boys from him.

“Zayn and Liam are official? Wow is there anything else i don’t know?” And he was pouting. He was allowed to. His two best friends are keeping things from him and he doesn’t like it.

“Chill out, mate. I just found out today. You would too if you weren’t busy locking lips with Tommo.”

Niall laughed as he went back in the room. Good.

“Sorry about him. I didn’t know you two knew each other.” Harry said.  
“Yeah, he’s a fun lad and is just happy all the time. And he can really hold his liquor.”, Louis answered.

“Anyway, i should probably go in before the blonde one ambushes us again.”

“Okay. I’d love to hang out again when you’re free. And i wasn’t joking. I do like you and maybe Barbara won’t be wrong about us anymore.”

“Yeah. Maybe.” Harry blushed.

“I’ll text you tonight, Curly. Try to listen to your next professor and don’t look up cute animals anymore. I don’t want any other random guy catching your attention because of it.”, Louis teased. But it was true. He was gonna do everything to make Harry his. Adorable Harry who loves puppies and cuddles and kissing.

“Don’t worry. No other guys. Just you.”, They exchanged a few more kisses before they heard a scream from inside, “Harry your lecture starts in ten minutes.” He hates Niall, ok he doesn’t but still.

“Bye, Haz”

“Bye, Lou.”

_______

They’ve hung out everyday for three weeks and they all felt like dates and Louis still hasn’t asked Harry to be his boyfriend and it’s starting to make the curly haired lad worry.

“Niall what if he doesn’t really wanna be my boyfriend. What if he just felt sorry for me that’s why he went out with me all those times.”

“Would you shut up. He’s totally into you. Maybe he’s waiting for you to ask him.”

“Do you think so? Oh my god Niall i don’t know how to ask someone to be in a relationship with me.”

“You just gotta wait, man. I’m sure he has something planned.”

_______

It was already 7:55 am and louis still wasn’t in class and harry was starting to worry. It’s been two days since Niall told Harry to wait and harry is usually a patient person but he just wants him and louis to be boyfriends and to hold hands when they walk around campus and exchange kisses between their stories.

The professor walked in and the seat beside Harry’s was still empty. He sighed and tried to listen to the discussion.

The door suddenly slammed open and everyone looked back and there stood Louis trying to catch his breath like he ran a marathon. He was holding a big puppy stuffed toy and a bouquet of roses and the moment he caught harry’s eyes, he smiled. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Tomlinson. What do you think you’re doing? And why are you late?”, the professor angrily asked. The other students were all amused maybe because they would do anything to get out of this lecture too.

Louis ignored their professor and made his way to Harry. Harry’s heart was beating so fast.

“Harry Styles, one month ago i caught you looking at pictures of cute puppies and you told me that you would love to have one but they aren’t allowed on campus. So being the amazing boyfriend that i am, I bought you this instead and i hope that when i’m not there to cuddle you, this puppy will be enough.”, Louis declared.

“B-boyfriend?”, Harry stuttered.

“Boyfriend. If you’ll have me?”, Louis asked. 

Harry ran to louis and louis dropped the roses and the puppy to catch Harry’s hug. 

“Yes! Yes oh my god, Lou!”, Harry started peppering kisses on louis’ face.

“I hate to break this moment but it’s either you sit down and listen or leave my room.”, the professor demanded.

Louis grabbed the things he dropped and grabbed harry’s hand and ran out of the room. Harry has never felt this happy in so long. 

They ran to the park and sat on the grass and they couldn’t stop smiling.

“Lou you didn’t have to do all that grand gestures. You could’ve asked me through text and i would’ve said yes.”

“Oh hush you. You deserve the very best and one day when we have our own home, we will have as many puppies you want.”, Louis looked at Harry and he was afraid because what if he scared Harry off. He already imagined their life after university. They would get a house together and eventually get married and they would have a dog before they even have a baby. Louis was not expecting to see Harry with tears down his face.

“Baby, i’m sorry. Was it too soon? I just can’t picture a future without you. Harry, I’m in love with you.”

“L-lou. Louis. I love you so much. I want to build a home with you one day and we’ll have puppies and babies and i’ll wake up everyday next to you.”

_____

*three years later*

Harry found a job in a law firm right after he graduated and Louis is now a drama teacher in the university he came from. Life was great for the couple. After graduation, Harry moved in with Louis and after a year they moved to a new home. 

But there was still something missing. They still didn’t have a puppy. Louis said it isn’t ideal yet because they’re both so busy with their jobs and they didn’t want their dog to always be alone at home. 

Harry understood that and he really doesn't want his future puppy to have to grow up in a home where the owners are never home. So he’s still waiting. He doesn’t know when him and louis will be ready for a puppy but Harry knows he’s been ready for a puppy the day he was born. 

_____

“Honey I’m home!”, Harry heard Louis shout from downstairs. He was currently in bed on his laptop, yep you guessed it, looking at puppies to adopt. He was going to try and convince louis tonight and he may or may not use sexual methods to persuade his boyfriend.

“What are you doing in bed? It’s almost dinner time! I wanna take you out!”

“Louuu i’m tired.”, Harry whined. But honestly, he would go anywhere with Louis.

“Oh come on, you’re not that old yet, Haz. I found this beautiful spot down by the lake and i wanna bring you there.”, Louis was already getting changed. Looks like they’re going out tonight. 

“Fine. But look at this first.”, Harry turned his laptop to face louis, “There are so many puppies who don’t have homes. Don’t you feel bad knowing that you can be saving one or more of them.”, Harry put on his best puppy-dog face (no pun intended). 

“Oh haz, not this again. We talked about this. We simply have no time for a puppy right now.”, 

“But, remember that i got promoted in the firm which means i’ll have less work hours and i’m free on the weekends now.”, He just really wanted a puppy okay.

“Maybe, love.”

_____

They get to the lake area and harry was speechless. It was beautiful. There was a picnic mat and food fixed under the tree and there were fairy lights everywhere. 

“Oh my god, Lou. This is beautiful. You did all this?”

“Yep. I asked the boys for help setting it up though.”, Louis led Harry to the mat and they sat down.

“Did i forget an anniversary or something?”, Harry asked.

Louis laughed. “No, love. Just wanted to do something special for my favourite boy.”

Harry blushed.

They ate in silence just enjoying each other’s company when Louis suddenly stood up and pulled harry with him. 

Suddenly, slow music played and how did harry not notice those speakers there.

“May I have this dance, my love?”, Louis bowed.

“Of course, my prince.”

They hugged each other while dancing and louis suddenly stopped. Harry looked at him with a confused expression. Until, Louis got down on one knee and all the air in harry’s lungs were knocked out of him.

“L-Lou oh my god lou.”, Harry was already crying. Nice.

“Harry Edward Styles, three years ago, you were looking at adorable little puppies during our eight a.m. biology lecture and i’ve been in love since. You have the biggest heart and you are the kindest soul. I am so lucky to have been your boyfriend all these years. You told me when we first met that you didn’t think i was serious about asking you out because you hardly had friends. When i heard that my heart broke and i promised myself i would spend every single minute making sure you’re happy and you’re safe. When i asked you to be my boyfriend during the same class but a month later, i told you loved you for the first time and you said it back and i told you i could not picture a future without you. You make me extremely happy and you make me feel so loved and i would love nothing more than to change your last name. So, Hazza, will you make me the happiest and luckiest man alive by marrying me?”

Harry was full on sobbing at this point. 

“Yes yes yes. One million times yes. I love you so much.”

Then, Harry heard it. A tiny bark from behind the tree.

Before harry could say anything, Louis stood up and walked behind the tree and he walked out holding the cutest Golden Retriever puppy. 

“I promised you years ago that we will build a home together and we’ll get a puppy. I think you’ve waited long enough.”, Louis hands Harry the puppy.

Harry’s hands were shaking and he held the puppy close to his chest and was petting it.

“Louis i love him. I love you so much. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me. You make me the happiest man alive too.”, Honestly this puppy was already getting his first bath because of all Harry’s tears. 

 

When harry was in university, he believed that nothing could beat the feeling of playing or holding a puppy, that nothing will bring him more happiness than that. 

Three years later, he proved himself wrong because he did eventually find it. He found the one thing that could beat the feeling of holding a puppy. It was the feeling of being in love.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending hurt me too???


End file.
